Darker Than the Shadows
by The Buddha Gangsta
Summary: Fang is a famous vampire hunter. Soon Max and Dylan, other fellow vampire hunters, join Fang to rid America of vampires. Some Mylan attempts but mostly Fax. Inspired by Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. Its an awesome book by the way.
1. The Meeting

**I've decided to discontinue my 1****st**** story and start all over 'High Schools a Bore' story with this chapter to Darker than the Shadows. Hope you enjoy **

**Fangs P.O.V.**

I swiftly slipped into the shadows before any pedestrians could see me. I scanned the area for pale skin but turned up with nothing.

"Those cursed demons. " I growled. The vampires have seemed to disappear since the Cold War. It may have passed their limits to safety. Or could they all be slaughtered. Gone from our hands now.

_No, _I thought,_ their too decisive, _I forced through my mind. I hated to admit it but the blood suckers could not have been gone over one small war. One of many wars, actually. It didn't make sense.

A quick thought raced through. "When nothing makes sense, you can always drink it off". Quickly forgetting any idea of vampires lurking in the shadows, I headed to Albert's Ale.

The glass hung limply on one finger as I sat on the bench.

I laughed weakly when the owner of Albert's Ale exclaimed how his wife had gained the courtesy to finally come home in the evening instead of early in the morning.

"Ah, mate. There's a fine lady lookin' at yuh. Know er'?"The owner said in a thick accent.

Startled by his sudden exclamation I looked up and indeed found a woman gazing down on me.

"You're Nicholas, I presume?" she asked. I did not know her but I did know that she was a fine lady. Golden hair, brown eyes, tall and slender. Perfect.

"It's not very lady-like to wear pants, and yes I am Nicholas. Call me Nick" I said.

"These pants help me run faster, and I have some business to discuss with you." She quickly said looking impatient.

"I'm Maxine-"

"That's a boy's name isn't it? And you look nothing of the sort" I said eyeing her bosom openly.

"My eyes are up here. My partner, Dylan, and I need some information from you." Right when Max mentioned her partner a man walked next to her from the shadows.

"What do you want to know?"

"Follow me," Dylan said. I reluctantly got up and followed them.

"If I am not back within Charlie's stay, get some help," I whispered to the owner and walked off with Max and Dylan.

Once we were outside I became cautious. "Let's talk a bit more privately," Max whispered, eyeing the crowd.

We finally made it to a stable with no animals.

"Nick, I hear you are a hunter. You hunt some monsters that fled after the Cold War. _And _I hear that you have information on that bloodsuck-"

Dylan wouldn't let her continue. "We hear you know Jack Smith."

"I don't know any man with that name." I said. I decided to play with them.

Max quickly grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved me against a wall. "Look, this is no time for fun and games! We need some clues to find him and right now we're not doing so great!" I stared at her with a blank expression.

"You have 3 seconds to let go of me before I force you," I said calmly. She grudgingly let go but looked ready to give a blow at my slightest move.

I smirked. "You have quite the lady" I said to Dylan and smirked.

"We obviously have the wrong man," Max paced across the worn floor, "Do you know about…._vampires_?" She whispered to me.

"Yes, yes I do; those demons that savagely slaughter human for just a taste of our blood. Nothing but a myth from your worn books."

"We're vampire hunters and we want you to help kill the remaining vampires in America" Dylan quickly said. Max looked rather angry at Dylan's verdict.

These strangers were strange, undeniably. But they had a sort of aura that held trust.

I could trust them.

I held out my hand. They gazed at it blankly.

"You shake it," I simply alleged. They looked confused.

"Don't groups shake hands," I said.

Then Dylan smirked and Max tossed herself on me in an embrace.

"Welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter here we go! I apologize for the short chapter before and will make this one longer . Oh and the link for Max's outfit is on my profile. **

**Max's POV**

"So, how long exactly have you been a vampire hunter?" I asked. We were walking to who knows where right now but just talked. I had begun to trust Nick along the way a bit and told him some things about me.

A _few_.

There was something off about him. I just….I couldn't quite put my finger on it and I didn't fully trust him.

A slight thought ran through my head. "We all have our little nicknames _Nick._ When I met Dylan I went for Max and Dylan, Dylan. So what will your nickname be-?" Fang cut me off.

"What is your real name?" He asked looking at Dylan.

"Dylaniousquo the 3rd."

"You're lying." Wow, Nick was catching on.

Dylan slightly smiled. "I don't really like my name. Let's drop the ordeal."

"Anyway, I was thinking maybe Nye, or Neil. I don't really like Nick that much," He smiled. I couldn't think of anything else. "We're sticking with Nick until I find another name." I glowered at the boys.

"What's your trick to killing the vampires? They say that you sneak up on them soundlessly and whisper a lullaby then the vampires drop dead." The rumors seemed to range from crazy to obvious.

"I'd like to keep that to the time we kill them," Nick said.

I had to admit I was rambling a bit but so many questions had raced through my head when I had heard of Nicholas Walker; or The Vampire Whisperer (his other title).

As I was buried in my thoughts a silence stretched on. No one talked and we walked around town.

"Why do you need me?" Nick said. I was surprised. Nick only seemed to talk when answering a question or adding a trivial comment.

"Well, Nick, we need some answers and-help." I hated to admit it but we needed some assistance. Great, now I feel pathetic. "We were looking for a vampire. Jack Smith. But if I remember correctly you don't know him, am I right?"

"Jack Smith? I know him; sold bread to his cousin once. What lovely miss she was."

I closed my eyes slowly and counted to ten quickly.

When I opened my eyes Fang and Dylan were looking at me funny but I ignored them.

"Do you know Jack Smith, _or not._" My fists were clenched by my side.

"Max calm down," Dylan said.

"No, I _won't _calm down when this," I pointed at Nick, "won't cooperate! Let me tell you something. I've spent _years _capturing, killing, hunting, etc.! And you know it was hard! Extremely, but I never gave up! All I wanted was help from, what I hear to be, one of the _best_ vampire hunters out there but you, Nick, don't seem to want to help kill just ONE vampire! Out of hundreds but you can't help kill just _one _more bloodsucker! They've killed thousands of innocent children with countless tactics! I need help! I'm admitting it; _I need help!"_ I sank to the floor covering my face. "I need some time to think. So could you just-go." I whispered.

I heard some footsteps fade but not enough footsteps.

"Why are you here Nick?" I asked looking up at him. But he just stared at me. He was quite handsome with the black hair, olive skin, and obsidian eyes but Nick was a pain from what I already knew. But what surprised me was when he sat down beside me.

"You know, I began hunting a vampire killed my family. I used to have a little sister, and older brother, and the finest parents out there. Then one night there was screaming and blood but I had just come home from the bar. I've wanted revenge ever since. Now I'm telling you this for a few reasons. One, so Dylan could know my story," Dylan stepped from the shadows looking a little flustered knowing Nick could easily find him. "And secondly, I didn't want to let you know that nothing will stop me from hunting vampires. I'm sorry for the confusion."

I smiled slightly then got up brushing off my pants. I held out my hand to Nick. "No more messing around, okay?" He got up himself but smirked.

I sighed, "Could you possibly-_smile _for once? What's with the smirks?"

He shrugged. I looked at Dylan then decided we should go for a drink.

Dylan's P.O.V. **(A/N: I don't get why people hate Dylan so much. All he did was fall in love, so in this story he will be nice.)**

As we walked to the bar I had kept my eye on Nick. He always left me suspicious. But When I looked forward to Max I completely forgot about Nick.

Some feelings stirred, but I ignored them. We've been friends for years and she's one of the only girls I know. That's probably why.

One thing I didn't deny, though, was the fact that Max is beautiful.

"Dylan, we're here. Get up out of your head." Max said. When she looked back at me my stomach fluttered.

_Max, you're going to be the death of me_, I thought.

Max's P.O.V.

I downed one beer in seconds.

"Another, please," I told the bartender.

"You sure can drink," I heard. I turned around and saw a familiar person. "_Sam?_"

"The one and only, "He smiled and held out his arms. I hugged him. His arm slowly crept around my waist and then we pulled away from each other.

"I thought you left to Europe a few years back."

"Well, I'm back now," I noticed his eyes slightly roaming my chest as I leaned forward. "My eyes are up here." I said. He blushed slightly and looked up at me.

"Well, I need to introduce you to my friends." I walked over to Nick (who was flirting with a red head) and Dylan.

"Dylan," He turned around. "This is Sam an old friend of mine." Sam stuck out his hand and Dylan shook it. I looked at Nick to realize he was staring intently at Sam. I would have to ask him about it later.

"Nick, this is S-"

He cut me off "I know. Sam." Nick was now glaring at Sam who was glaring back.

"You two know each other. Well I think we need to go now bye Sam." I grabbed Dylan's hand and Nick's hand leaving Sam and the red head surprised.

Once we were outside I said "What was that about Nick? You said you'd cooperate!"

"You should never speak to him again." Nick muttered.

"Max, there _was _something off about him." Dylan said attempting to be helpful.

"Yeah, other than the fact that he's perverted now." I muttered.

"What?" Dylan asked. "Nothing; never mind."

"I think you mentioned our little Sammy was perverted." Nick said.

"Well, he may have slightly looked down my chest but if he does it again I'll just punch him-"

"He looked down your _shirt_?" Dylan said a little too loud.

"Even though I hate Sam I could see why he did. You're a fine woman." He said. At that point my face was coloring.

Dylan looked outraged. "How _dare_ you speak to her like that!" I would've said something but I was speechless.

So I punched him.

In the gut.

And he barely reacted as if I had simply poked him. Then he walked away from us slowly.

"The _nerve _of him!"

"Max, how about we find someone else."

"I don't think there _is _anyone else." I said looking off.

"Max," Dylan grabbed my chin lightly and pressed his lips to mine swiftly then they were gone.

"We _will _find someone else. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those who added this story to story alert I appreciate it a lot!**

Max P.O.V.

Even days after Nick had left I wondered why he acted so strange around Samuel. I didn't bother asking Dylan. Things were a bit awkward between us.

We rented a room in an inn and I am currently looking out the window hopelessly.

"Max, we need to talk about some things." Dylan said. I fought the urge to look at him but finally gave in. When I turned around I saw Sam.

With fangs and pale skin.

I screamed then shot up from- a bed?

I looked around and saw Dylan sleeping soundly on the other bed, the moonlight lighting him up.

_Just a dream_, I thought, _nothing but a dream._

I yawned when I woke up. The sunlight was streaming through the window onto Dylan. I realized he looked so peaceful in his sleep I couldn't help but scream in his ear.

"_Wake up, Dylan!_"

He shot up from the bed, -what happened next surprised me- whip out a knife, and press it against my neck.

"My training came in handy, didn't it? How was your sleep?" I said. Dylan looked a bit pissed off.

"I was having a nice dream actually." He said seriously but slightly smiled. I sat on the bed with him.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes and we were-"He cut himself off blushing.

"We were, what?"

"I think we should start discussing our plans for the next vampire layer we take down. And without Nick it will take at least a few days to find one." I could tell he didn't want to discuss the dream but he didn't have to bring up Nick.

"Oh and about-um-about that-that kiss." Dylan was extremely stuttering.

"I guess, I don't know, I might've been a little bit weird after Nick had left, or I just had too much to drink at-"

"Dylan I really don't want to discuss this right now-"

Dylan cut me off "-Max, I don't want to leave this talk behind. We have to confront it before everything goes wrong. Max, that kiss wasn't an accident. I wasn't drunk or acting weird from shock. That was a _real_ kiss."

I just stared at him slightly in shock. He leaned closer and closer to me, his breath fanning my face.

"Don't move." Dylan said and kissed me.

It was slow and gentle until I was sitting in his lap with my arms around his neck.

It seemed weird kissing Dylan. We had been best friends for so long the idea of kissing him was like kissing brother.

"Max," he murmured on my lips.

I broke away from his lips and stared at him embarrassed.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Dylan." I said.

"Max, I'm not sorry." He grabbed my chin so I could look at his eyes.

Dark, black, smoldering eyes.

Wait a minute. Dylan's eyes were a bright and lively turquoise. The complete opposite of my first thought.

_You were thinking of Nick_, said a voice in my head. **(A/N: Not **_**the **_**Voice)**

I shook the thoughts away from my head and brought up another topic to free me of the awkwardness.

"So about Nick leaving-"I managed to say before Dylan cut me off.

"-Cut the crap," He said.

"We both know he's not coming back." Dylan looked a little bit too angry for well _Dylan._

"Max I love you," He finally said.

A radiating ray of shock bust through me.

"You think I didn't know that," I smiled and pressed my lips to his. My hands were curled against his chest and he cupped my face tenderly.

What a nice distraction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

Dylan and I walked to the pub completely exhausted. I couldn't quite fit in any sleep with us -_cough_- kissing.

I had completely forgotten about Nick and Sam, all my thoughts bubbly.

In other words I was unprepared for what popped up in the alley.

Some shadows drifted down the brick walls and a can was knocked over. It took me about 5 seconds to prepare myself for action (far too long).

"Sam?" I asked when the figure emerged.

"It's me." He smiled and a low growl came from Dylan's throat. I would've round house kicked Sam unconscious if I wasn't so doubtful today.

There was absolutely no proof that he was a vampire. Sam's skin was normal, straight non-sharp teeth were always visible, and his eyes had their whites.

"I came after you two because I need to talk about some plans." Sam whispered hoarsely.

"Well sure. What do you need to talk about?" I asked, my voice strained. It was difficult pretending to be nice to Sam after his eyes inappropriately roamed me.

"Somewhere private please," He looked down the alley past us then gestured down for us to go in that direction.

We walked down and out of the alley (and admittedly looking back at Sam every once in a while, glaring).

Soon a rundown warehouse came into view.

"Nice home." Dylan chuckled.

"Oh this isn't my home." Sam said with a malicious grin. Dylan's eyes widened just as mine did.

Dylan's fist flew out and punched Sam. His face flew to the side from the impact. _That's my boy, Dylan_.

Our little victory moment ended when Sam spit out some blood and punched Dylan in the gut. _Time for some fighting_, I thought.

While Dylan was momentarily shocked from the punch I was _kind of_ beating Sam. He blocked most of my blows but everyone I could land probably left month long bruises.

If only vampires could bruise.

Dylan sucked up some pride and attacked Sam with me. Now me and Dylan were pretty good fighters (always leaving the gangs around here in comas) but Sam was a tough vampire.

My foot went out from under me knocking Sam off his feet. As my fist flew towards his face ready to deliver the final blow a noise caught my attention. And my mistake was stopping to hear it for just a split second-

And then I was down.

"Max!" Dylan shouted through the haze. I could barely hear anything.

I have been knocked down by few vampires in the beginning of my training but after about a month vampires couldn't lay a finger on me. Sam just keeps ruining my records.

I heard another voice slightly call my name. The person sounded strangely familiar.

"Nick?" I whispered hoarsely. The little haze cleared and my senses readjusted. I saw and heard what looked like a boneless man attacking Sam. But he made it look so easy, the man attacking Sam. A sickening crunch was heard and Sam fell to the ground with a puddle of blood.

I looked up at the man's face. It was Nick.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered in awe. I got up off the floor and slowly walked up to Nick.

"How do you fight like that?" I completely forgot about Dylan lying on the floor.

Nick looked at me and believe it or not he _smirked_. I shook my head and fell out of the state I was in.

"What was that for? I _clearly _had him!" I (kind of) yelled Nick.

"Oh. So you were just taking a quick nap while Sam was knocking Dylan out, huh?" He was gazing down at me. And his hair flipped over his eye making him look so _dang _cute.

I growled at him.

"I came back to rescue and you don't appreciate it?" he asked playfully. I didn't answer. "Ouch. You probably are really mad at me-"

"-Extremely mad-"I said crossing my arms.

"-I know but I had to clear something up and start out new."

"Within a few days?" I asked. Before he could answer I blurted out something.

"Can I call you Fang? It suits you." Nick looked at me strangely.

"Fang? It sounds very weird," he whispered. A hand clamped down on my shoulder. I spun around seized the persons shirt and raised a fist all before I realized it was Dylan.

I shook out my hand that was ready to punch Dylan and let go of his shirt.

"Sorry," I whispered crossly. Fang's eyes regarded us twinkling with humor.

"So you knew about Sam before us? I'm surprised." I let a small smile come onto my face.

But not too big.

Fang slightly nodded.

"And you didn't kill him at the bar because?" I asked.

"No one wants the public to know about vampires." Was all he said.

Dylan decided to interject into the conversation. "Does this mean you are rejoining us? Once you come in you can't come out again." Dylan and Fang glared at each other. I stood there feeling left out.

"Ah hem," Their heads snapped towards me can we go now?" I asked hardly.

"Do I get a thank you?" Fang asked smirking. I didn't want to say it but he did save us.

"Thank you." I whispered glaring at the floor. He just laughed and the tension was gone.

I slightly smiled when Dylan asked for a kiss on the cheek smirking.

I just glared at him and stomped off. They were probably just laughing at me completely forgetting about the stare down.

Boys are so confusing.


	5. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I Cleary do not own the Maxium Ride series if I'm not James Patterson.**

**Fang POV**

I dreamt horrifying dreams one could never imagine. Dreams of men screaming in agony, begging for mercy. Then they would start twisting into knarled knots wringing back out. Their spines would twist around forming a new backbone. Fur erupted all along their bodies transforming them into hideous creatures. Half man/ half wolf seemingly.

_Erasers,_ my mind whispered.

Somehow I knew what they were. They were born to erase. Nothing could stop them once they were on the prowl. Wether human or vampire, if you were in their path you would die.

These men ,with a different state of mind when they were an eraser, were the original vampire hunters.

Now out of control.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up breathless.

_Erasers..._

I wasn't going to speak of that dream. With a hasty heartening glance at the two people sleeping beside me I could breathe properly. Max and Dylan were the first real family that I've ever really had.

You may correct me if you must ("But you had a family before!") but despite the fact that we shared DNA I did not consider them family.

_"You expect us to love you when you can't seem to be grateful of what we give you!" My father clipped my temple with as much vigor as he could muster. I fell to the floor writhing in agony._

_"Don't you cry or I'll give you a real reason to cry!" He threatened. As a 10-year-old I felt like my father had deceived me. I thought all fathers were supposed to love their children, not beat them for forgetting to buy margarine._

_"I want you off the floor in 5 seconds. And clean up the dishes!" He stormed away trailing anger._

I never loved my father.

_When I finally opened my hazy eyes I could see my mom; she had observed the whole scene and yet did nothing to safeguard me. _

Nor have I loved my mother.

My siblings however were everything I could desire, and then they were gone.

Assassinated.

I had nothing left.

"Fang?" Max woke up looking quite disheveled. I gave a lopsided grin quickly planting my family out of my thoughts.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She flushed.

"Don't call me that." I just loved getting on her bad side.

"Hmmm?" Dylan stirred up firm and hyperaware of everything. That lead me to assume he had good training.

"Alright, since everyone is up we should start our little history lesson." Max gave me look.

"Could you give me some time to come around?"

I returned the look. "If vampires had burst in they wouldn't postpone an attack for you to 'come around'. Now let's begin." As swift as a bullet I hurdled off the bed onto Max restraining her arms to the sides.

Dylan eyed me warily.

"Caught you off guard didn't I?" I whispered in Max's ear. I'm assuming this was too close for Dylan.

"Yes, you did, now could you please get off of me?" She snarled.

I slowly let go of her. "Alright, alright. I surrender-" Max leaped onto me and sent a fist to my temple. I, already knowing her tactics of attack, dodged the blow, ducking and kicking her feet out from under her. I could tell she was angry by the huge excessive amount of energy she was using as she squirmed under me.

"Dylan, could you get me a drink? My money's in the bottom left drawer." He shook his head and left me to my business. "Alright Max. I'm going to let you go again and-"This time Max caught me off guard. She banged her head against mine and thrust me off of her. With that lead, Max pinned my arms behind me then began to swing me around. Moments later my face struck the wall.

I spit out some blood. "It's on." She grinned and ran at me. We swung fists, landed a couple of kicks, but most of all seemed to have a lot of fun beating each other up. After 10 minutes of this fighting, Max collapsed of exhaustion on the floor tripping me onto her.

I leaned a bit closer. "I like this banter amongst you and me." Then suddenly she was slithering out from underneath me, leaping on my back, and locking my arms behind me.

"Now who's good?" She said breathing heavily.

**I won't write this chapter unless you give me 30 reviews.**

**I'm just kidding but don't you just hate it when people ask for reviews or they won't post the next chapter. That's just plain stupid. But if you think it's quite effective, review. Or don't. Either way, you've already read this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**A/N Forgive me on the late update. There's simply no excuse.**

**Max's POV**

When I woke up it was oddly silent and cold. I was used to opening my eyes and feeling a fresh breeze through the inn windows and Dylan's warm arm around my waist. Today all of that was simply gone.

I should've looked around; for Fang, Dylan, where I was. But I just sat there like a lost child. I seemed to be in a prison. Dark walls surrounded me except for one wall. There were bars. Tall thick metal bars standing guard close together.

There was a little yellow light so to speak. It began to move. Someone- maybe a prison guard- was walking down here with a candle light.

"Hello?" I said. Then I said it again with more confidence. "Hello?"

The light stopped for a second then it grew larger as it neared. I didn't expect to see what I saw, nor the extent. When the man stepped up to my prison cell it became apparent he had no features. Nothing. He was simply black. He seemed but a shadow. And then- the man screamed.

It was a horrible scream, really. It pierced through light, it shocked my ear drums. I covered my ears but the noise was just as loud. I began to roll around on the floor in this tight crumpled up position desperately begging for the noise to leave.

And then, amidst it all I woke up.


	8. Delirium

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Max's POV**

My body was like a swarm of fuzzy pudding.

I don't get it either. My limbs were loose and a scream took ahold of my throat crawling up and finding its way out.

"Max!" Fang came rushing in with Dylan close behind him. All they seemed to see was the heat rising up my body and the terrifying air of the room.

I was breathing heavily. It was a dream- a nightmare. Fang pressed a hand to my forehead. "Oh god, you have a fever." I looked up at him.

"No, no. It's okay. I just- I had a nightmare." He gave me a look- one I couldn't understand. "I'll stay here-"Dylan offered.

"I'm fine. You can go off and do whatever it is men do. I will sleep it off." He gave me a worried look.

Fang had stepped out of the room as if to give Dylan and me some privacy. I felt a strange ache. "I love you." Dylan leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. And then they were off.

* * *

I slept a dreamless sleep. There were no faceless men or dark chambers but that ache was still there. I shivered in remembrance.

My stomach rumbled in hunger. I placed a hand on my abdomen with a sigh. "Hmmm. Why do they take so long?" I stumbled off the bed, immediately missing its warmth and headed to the door. My feet stumbled beneath me and my vision went sweeping, my head pounding. My back arched- this searing pain stroked down my back.

I have never experienced something like this. I fell to the floor and saw nothing.

My vision had gone.

* * *

"She looks as if she is dead." I recognized this voice- this was- this was Dylan.

"Dylan." I muttered and a gasp arose. My lips were chapped and my body was cold and numb. I _felt_ as if I were dead. My vision was blurry.

The room around me cleared and I felt the warm arms around my back and legs. Fang held me in his arms as though I were a baby. "P- Put me down. I want to sleep." His arm loosened around me- the pain! I had just remembered that feeling, as though a knife were cutting down my back. I gasped loudly and stumbled out of his arms.

"Fang, look at my back! Do you see blood?" He looked at me with a questioning look.

And he smirked. "You think I'm crazy!" Fang held up his arms. "I didn't say a word."

"Just look." I turned around with my arms folded and smiled at Dylan. He looked so tired.

"There is absolutely no blood or scarring anywhere on your back."

"I _am _crazy!" He chuckled at me. I heard a chair scraping behind me as Dylan stood up. "Fang stay here and watch Max. I will go get you some medicine." Hm, he was taking charge…It seemed a bit weird but I didn't question it.

I climbed into the bed again craving its warmth. "G'night, princess." I heard someone mutter. I just shuffled in and closed my heavy eyes. Sleep immediately took hold.

* * *

I felt like hours of exhaustion were clinging to my body when I woke up in such a way that the fever came climbing again. I sat up and it cling worked its way up my body. Fang sat in the corner with a book reading a book.

Sweat curled down my shirt and thoughts circulated my head. His shaggy black hair was covering one eye and the white shirt he wore contrasted visibly. He looked so striking. I had a sudden urge to twist my hands in his hair and pull him impossibly close.

Then his eyes met mine with a bit of humor. Fang knew I was staring at him. The blush that crawled up my neck heated my skin to heights. I looked down, embarrassed. And it shot through me.

Fang likes me, I thought as my body shivered. The fever was getting worse.

He's been throwing glances at me. I've seen it. I know it. The way he held my body when we were fighting was too sensual. My fingers coiled around the bed sheets.

He noticed the heat radiating from my body. "Max, your fever's rising." He came over and placed a hand to my forehead. It felt so cool…and warm…he was so close…

I closed my eyes and the fever shot up again.

My eyes shot open and my hands grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. "I'd better not regret this." I licked my lips and brought his face down to mine. His lips were warmer than his hands- they sat still for a moment and then began moving with mine in a heated passion.

He gathered me in his arms, pulling himself onto me. I gave out little gasps in an attempt to breathe but I couldn't detach my lips from his. They moved so roughly and yet I craved more. His fingers dug into my thighs, pulling up my nightgown- yes, this was what I wanted.

My fingers searched his chest wandering and clawing at the fabric there

The way he kissed down my neck, licking and biting. "Max." He growled. And the door slammed open. Dylan.

Fang was sitting on the chair before I could shove him away though by the way Dylan was acting I doubted he noticed anything.

He looked as crazy as I must have. "Dylan what's wrong?" He looked up. "It- it was nothing. I was just chased by a bear." Dylan said between breathes.

"And you didn't kill it?" Fang's voice had a slight crack to it. His lips were red. I blushed a little.

"He was probably in a hurry. " I said in a defensive tone. "Right, princess." I blushed.

"D-don't call me that!" He smirked and looked back at his book. "Only you, Max." He muttered. I wonder what he meant by that?

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**


End file.
